Finding Out
by crocgirl2815
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about different people finding out Danny's secret.
1. Lancer

A/n: Sorry that I haven't written anything for a while. I just couldn't get any ideas. But then I read Gradual Discoveries by Luiz4200 & got an idea from that. Instead of people finding out about Danny's son's secret, they will find out about Danny's secret. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I would be living in a big house in San Diego.

* * *

Danny had been fighting Skulker alone for at least an hour, because Tucker was away on a family vacation, & Sam couldn't escape her parents. Even though Danny was exusted, he kept fighting anyway.

While Danny was quickly trying to catch his breath & think of a plan, Skulker fired a missile at him.

With no time to react, Danny was hit in the stomach with the missile, effectively knocking him through the wall of a near by house.

It just so happened that Danny was smashed through the side of the house that Mr. Lancer was on, grading papers. Once Danny hit the ground, he transformed back to his human self, right in front of his English teacher/Vice principal, Mr. Lancer.

"MR. FENTON?!" was all Mr. Lancer was able to say before Danny transformed back to Danny Phantom & flew out of Mr. Lancer's house, determined to catch Skulker before he trashed the entire town.

As Danny transformed into his ghost half, he didn't even realize that his English teacher now knew his secret. Mr. Lancer made a mental note to talk to Danny tomorrow.

The next day, during Mr. Lancer's third period English class, he asked Danny if he could talk to him alone for a bit. Danny agreed, thinking that Mr. Lacer wanted to talk to him about grades, again.

Once alone, Mr. Lancer asked Danny if he was Danny Phantom.

Nervous, Danny replied with a shaky, "N-no. W-why would you think that?"

"Because as Danny Phantom was fighting some ghost, he crashed through the side of my house. What I saw next was Danny Phantom changing into you. So, are you Danny Phantom?"

Knowing that he could no longer hide his secret from his English teacher, Danny transformed into his ghost half while saying, "Yes, Mr. Lancer, that was me. But please don't tell anyone. Even my parents. I'm afraid of what they would do to me if they found out that I'm Danny Phantom."

"Okay, Mr. Fenton. I won't tell anyone your secret, unless a situation arises where I have to tell." Mr. Lancer responded.

Right after Mr. Lancer said this, the bell rang to signal the end of third period.

Danny then rushed to tell his friends what happened.

"But don't think that this means I won't still keep an eye on you, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this everyone. Now please just that little blue button on the bottom left of your screen & tell me what you thought of this. Also, please tell me who you want to find out Danny's secret next. 

crocgirl2815


	2. Valerie

A/N: I'm INCREADABLY SORRY it took me so long to update this. It's just that I got busy with school & other real life stuff & since it's my junior year of high school, I'm busier than ever. Especially now that I have to prep for finals this coming week. So please forgive me for taking so long to update this. I promise that I will try my hardest to update this as often as possible. That is, provided that at least one person reviews so that I know that this story is still wanted. By the way, please don't forget to vote for who you want to find out Danny's secret next. Now I better end this before it becomes longer than the story itself. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get back here Phantom!!!!!!!!" Valerie aka the Red Huntress yelled.

Ah, it was just another typical night for Danny Phantom, Amity Park's own ghostly super hero; fighting ghosts then being chased by Valerie.

"Valerie can't you leave me alone for one night?" Danny asked, severely tired.

"Not after you made my father lose his job, & ruined my life!!!!" Valerie yelled.

"Aw come on. I've told you that, that wasn't my dog & that I'm really sorry." Danny responded.

"Yea, well, sorry doesn't repair the damage Phantom." Valerie spat back while getting a weapon out.

"Valerie please…" but Danny didn't get to finish his sentence because once again, his ghost sense went off, alerting him to yet another ghost.

'_Great just what I need.' _Danny thought to himself.

So with one shot to the weapon Valerie had brought out, Danny took off to find the ghost that had tripped his ghost sense.

Upon finding that it was Plasmius, Danny immediately started throwing out witty banter & fighting him, while Valerie waited in the bushes for her chance to attack Phantom & take him down for good.

As Valerie was waiting in bushes, she thought to herself that the best way to take down Phantom for good was to wait until after he was done fighting with the other ghost so that he'd be easier to catch & destroy. So that's what she did. Meanwhile Danny was still in the air thinking, while fighting, of how to best defeat a guy who had 20 years experience on him.

After about an hour of exhausting fighting, Danny finally beat Vlad & captured him in the Fenton thermos.

Just as Danny was about to fly back to his house, Valerie seemed to come from now where.

"You're not getting away from me this time Phantom." Valerie sneered.

"Valerie please just give me a chance." Danny asked.

"Why should I do that Phantom?" Valerie shat back.

"Because not all ghosts…" But Danny didn't have time to finish his sentence before Valerie withdrew a gun from a pocket of her suit & fired it.

The result was Danny's back painfully meeting a solid wall.

By this point Danny was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. But he got right back up & fought with all he had left, because he knew that he couldn't pass out & let Valerie find out his secret.

But after fighting Valerie for another 30 minutes, & crashing into the ground, & multiple walls many, many times, Danny finally flew away, only to get hit in the back with another one of Valerie's seemingly never ending supply of weapons. This caused Danny to once again crash into the ground. Only this time he didn't get up. He passed out from the hit & weakness & turned back into his normal human self, Danny Fenton, right in front of Valerie's shocked eyes.

After Danny's transformation from Phantom to Fenton was complete, Valerie just stood there on her hover board, shocked that the boy she used to have a crush on was also the ghost she hated.

Eventually she came to the ground & tentatively walked over to Danny to see if he was still breathing; which he was.

After a few minutes, Danny came to & realized that he wasn't in ghost form & saw Valerie near by. Once he saw Valerie's shocked face, he put all the pieces together & realized that he passed out in front of her, thus revealing his secret to her.

"Valerie?" Danny carefully asked.

Without looking at Danny she said, "Danny why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that you would just start shooting me more so than usual, tell everyone my secret & most important, you never gave me a chance to explain." Danny explained while getting up from the crater he made from his crash.

"Oh I'm so sorry Danny. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have shot you." Valerie apologized.

"It's alright Valerie. I forgive you. Just promise me one thing, ok?" Danny asked.

"Sure what is it?" Valerie responded.

"Just that you won't tell anyone my secret. I'd literally be dead, well fully dead anyway, if anyone found out. The only people besides you that know are Sam, Tucker, & Jazz. Please don't tell anyone else." Danny told.

"Ok I promise I won't Danny. I just have one question." Valerie stated.

"Shoot." Danny responded.

"What did you mean by 'fully dead'"? Valerie asked.

"Oh," Danny said with a chuckle. "I mean that I'm half alive, half dead. In essence, half-ghost."

"Ah ok. Thanks for explaining that Danny." Valerie responded.

"No problem Val. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Danny asked.

"Yup. See ya Danny." Valerie stated.

"Bye Val." Danny uttered. With that he transformed back into his ghost half & took off for his house.

After Danny left, Valerie stayed behind a few minutes more to think about what just happened.

Once the shock wore off & realization set in, she too left for her house, well apartment.


End file.
